The present invention discloses a system and associated method for improving site access security by using multiple authentications from independent sources. Conventional authentication mechanism uses login credentials having a user identifier and an associated password. Simple login credentials are vulnerable to a security breach. Some industry such as financial institutes, which provide remote access to their websites for services, requires higher security in accessing a website due to increased demand in remote accesses.